The present invention relates to a travelling form structure and, more particularly, to a form construction system adapted for use in concrete placing work in such civil engineering constructions as tunnels, culverts, trenches and underground tunnels for form support of concrete paste that has been deposited.
Traditionally, early in civil engineering constructions, wooden boards and braces were utilized as form structures for form support during concrete grouting in the excavation and digging in such works as, for example, tunnels, culverts, trenches or underground tunnelings. Nowadays, for timbering strength and repeated use, form structures are assembled and set up with mostly steel boards together with steel bracings and steel supporting struts. However, because these steel form structures are heavy and clumsy to set up, and also because connections between the individual steel form boards must rely on extensible bolts and screws for vertical as well as transverse interdependency and fitting, the construction work has been rather redundant and time-consuming. When grouting has been completed and the concrete has attained an early hardening strength, the dismantling of the form structures must proceed immediately in order to remove the members of the form boards that have been dismantled to the next section for continuity of the construction. Since the processes of form dismantling, separating, transporting, reassembling and mounting are repeated again and again, it has been time consuming and laborious. Particularly, when mounting of the form structures has been completed and most of the working space has been occupied by vertically and transversely setting up the links and braces, there is little possibility for effective use of those spaces to proceed with construction or work for the next section. As a result, it greatly effects the effective rate of the construction and the work completing period.